This invention relates to a supporting device, and more particularly to a supporting device which is improved, easily and quickly operated for carrying a lamp, a camera or the like.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional supporting device includes a vertical tubular support 1 the top end of which is adapted to support a lamp instrument; a first connector 2 on which are pivoted a plurality of legs 3, the first connector 2 being fixed on the vertical tubular support 1; a second connector 2' provided around the bottom end of the vertical tubular support 1; and a plurality of connecting rods 4 each of which has two ends respectively attached to the second connector 2' and the intermediate portion of one of the legs 3. When each of the legs 3 extends outwards from the vertical tubular support 1, the inclination of it relative to the vertical tubular support 1 is unvarying. When the legs 3 are simultaneously turned downward and folded back to the vertical tubular support 1 for stowing the supporting device, the length of the supporting device is greater than when it is in use. Such a conventional supporting device is inconvenient to operate and store.